tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saber of Justitia (Fate/Unified)
|master= ??? |jspirit= イングランドのジョン王 |class= Saber |alignment= Lawful Neutral |phantasm= A |strength= B |endurance= C |agility= B |mana= C |luck= D |cskill1= Magic Resistance |cskill1value= C |cskill2= Riding |cskill2value= B |skill1= Disengage |skill1value= C |skill2= Eye for Art |skill2value= C |skill3= Innocent Monster |skill3value= B |np1= Ira et malevolentia |np1target=Anti-Army |np1rank= A |np2= |np2target= |np2rank= |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} |qualclasses = | height = 213.36 cm | weight = 68.03 kg | gender = Male | hairc = Brunette | eyec = Blue | birthp = Oxford, England | bday = 24 December 1166 | bloodt = Unknown | armament = A silver King John penny, a rubber ball | likes = Keeping his Kingdom Together, Keeping Order | dislikes = Thieves, Being seen as evil | talent = Running Empires, Teaching | enemy = Robin Hood, Richard the Lionheart | imagecol = Silver }} Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is the Saber-class Servant summoned by ??? as The Justice Saber as part of Destinies Unification War. Profile Identity John Lackland, the youngest of five sons of King Henry II of England and Eleanor of Aquitaine, was at first not expected to inherit significant lands. Following the failed rebellion of his elder brothers between 1173 and 1174, however, John became Henry's favorite child. He was appointed the Lord of Ireland in 1177 and given lands in England and on the continent. John's elder brothers William, Henry and Geoffrey died young; by the time Richard I became king in 1189, John was a potential heir to the throne. When John's elder brother Richard became king in September 1189, he had already declared his intention of joining the Third Crusade. This led to John becoming King for a time. King John attempted to keep the kingdom together all the while fending off invaders, dealing with a greedy sheriff, and a network of men that went under the name "Robin Hood" stealing from him constantly and upsetting his supporters that kept the country together. His actions dealing with all of this lead to him going down in history as an arrogant monstrous King, when in truth he attempted to keep a kingdom together while his "Better" brother went on to fight a war that he never won. Appearance Personality At times he seems to come off as very petty and spiteful but this is due to his many summoning. Most masters only believe him to be a monstrous tyrant and he has given up on trying to change their minds. He slightly understands and will admit that there are times when he has his moments of being an absolute chore to deal with. Yet he defends himself constantly as he believes he has never saw himself as the villain. Strict and petty at times but all he wanted was make sure that his brother returned from The Crusades and mourned him when he died there. King John is ready to show that he is hard-working administrator, an able man, an able general and as a servant he has shown these skills to his masters, he can be quite grumpy when he has to show off his abilities. He does not like talking about his brother Richard at any point seeming him as a playing the role of "Hero" but nothing that he believes would have let the country survive if he had not go on to play "War". He has also shown a almost childlike wonder in playing any kind of games and would do that when not fighting. Role Fate/Unified As the "Saber of Justitia", he takes role as leader of the team alongside his yet unknown master. He fights to gather the tablets in order to change the worth of his kingdom making sure that both his kingdom and the peasants can equally serve in wealth. In a attempt to have his place in history be on better terms then what is etched in history. He knows how selfish it is but he will do to save his kingdom and make his brother proud. Abilities Combat Swordsmanship Noble Phantasm Development Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia Category:Dr.Doom23 Category:Fate/Unified Category:Saber servant Category:Saber Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Servants Category:Characters